


Snow Day

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Molly has to work on a snowy winter day, so Sherlock brings the snow day to her.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).



> I was home a few days ago due to some snow, so Lexie threw this prompt at me. A little less fun that I didn’t finish writing and actually post it on my own snow day lol, but better late than never! :D

Sherlock’s arm flopped over to the other side of the bed. Nearly two years into marriage and it had become a bit of a reflex, reaching for her upon first waking. It felt like a way of grounding himself upon entering the conscious world. 

But on this wintery morning, he found the other side of the bed to be cold.

Sherlock opened his eyes, rolling fully over to see the covers on Molly’s side of the bed folded down where she had climbed out. Ah yes, a nine AM shift, he recalled. It was actually snowing out a bit, he noted while glancing at the window. But naturally it wasn’t nearly enough for her to get out of work.

He turned the other way, reaching for his mobile and finding a few text messages unread.

GOSH IT’S COLD!! -MH

HOPE I CAN GET OUT OF WORK A BIT EARLY THIS EVENING. -MH

FINALLY HERE, NICE TO BE OUT OF THE COLD AT LEAST...TOO BAD I HAVE TO GO DOWNSTAIRS TO A MORGUE NOW. XD -MH

I BET YOU’RE STILL WARM AND SNUGGLY IN BED. :( -MH

The corner of Sherlock’s lips lifted as he threw back the covers. All of a sudden, being warm and snuggly in bed was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Molly tugged her gloved off, feeling her mobile buzz in her pocket and welcoming the distraction.

ARE YOU IN THE MORGUE OR LAB? -SH

THE MORGUE, BUT JUST FINISHING UP. HAVE TO RUN UP TO THE LAB AFTER THIS. -MH

AH, GOOD. THIS WOULDN’T DO IN THE MORGUE. -SH

WHAT WOULDN’T? -MH

SEE YOU IN A FEW MINUTES. -SH

Molly frowned at the screen for a moment, but ultimately shoved the phone back in her pocket, not really having the extra time for guessing games.

“Alright, Mrs. Prichard,” Molly muttered to herself while tugging on a new pair of gloves and picking up the scalpel again. “The sooner we finish up here, the sooner I can go upstairs and figure out what sort of insanity my husband is up to this time.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Molly pushed through the doors into the lab. Before she could even take a look around for him, Sherlock seemed to materialize out of nowhere, gently cradling her face and pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Oh, hi,” she giggled upon release of her lips, caught a bit off guard. “What are you doing here? Thought you didn’t have any cases.”

“I don’t,” he replied with a pleased little smile. “Tell me, what did you think of that kiss?”

Molly actually felt her cheeks heat up a little under his low spoken question and gaze. Maybe that would stop after a few more years of marriage, or ten...or possible never.

“I loved it of course. It was very sweet...actually, it really was _sweet_.” She frowned. “That tasted like…”

“Mm, I knew you’d pick up on it.” His eyes brightened with pride.

Molly began scanning the room. “Wait, is it here? Don’t tell me you got my favorite-“

“Hot chocolate,” Sherlock finished proudly, reaching behind a box of supplies to produce two cups.

Molly groaned appreciatively as he handed hers over. She took a sip, shutting her eyes as the warm liquid coated her throat along with a bit of whipped cream.

“Good?”

“Good?!” Molly practically yelled once she’d swallowed her first magical sip. “More like, fantastic! My God, what made you think to do this?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Seemed a bit unfair that I was home in bed and you were out in all of this and working. I thought I may as well join you, hurry your day along, and make sure you don’t freeze on the way home.” 

Molly took another sip of hot chocolate, shaking her head in disbelief. “I’d kiss you again but I can’t stop drinking this.”

“I’ll be sure to remind later.” He gave her a little wink.

The hours Molly had left at work went by surprisingly quickly after that. Sherlock helped her get some lab work done, happily worked on his own cultures he had stored in the cupboards, and continued to take care of her needs. He went back out later and got hot soup for lunch, got some coffee from a nice place around the corner, and on her break he took her out in one of the courtyards to watch the snow fall. And at the first sign of a shiver, he opened up that big cozy Belstaff and took her right into its warmth. Molly snuggled in against him, pretty sure she could happily stay just like that forever.

When her shift was finally over, Sherlock insisted on getting a cab. He dismissed her complaints about the expense and wouldn’t stand for her usual walk and riding the tube. Molly wasn’t in the mood to insist either. She had been chilled to the bone this morning on her way in, so a cozy cab ride sounded like quite a relief.

They gazed lazily out the window on the ride home, Molly’s head on Sherlock’s shoulder and his arm encircling her tightly.

“Thank you,” Molly whispered, a bit out of the blue. “For everything today.”

“My pleasure,” he murmured into her ponytail. “Besides, I would have been far too bored at home on my own. This was a much more interesting sort of snow day.”

“The best sort of snow day,” she agreed, snuggling closer, if that was possible.

“Perhaps this is the right moment to remind you of your desire to kiss me again,” Sherlock added, a smile in his voice which made her turn to face him. 

Molly smiled and took firm hold of his scarf, pulling him into a kiss that confirmed this was most definitely the right time. This beautiful man had outdone himself today, and she was pretty eager to make her gratitude clear.

“Today really was lovely,” Molly whispered, finally separating her lips from his. “But since I don’t have to work tomorrow, what do you say to just staying in?”

“Well, Mrs. Holmes,” he replied with a grin, “I’d say that as good as this snow day was...tomorrow could be even better.”


End file.
